watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Sauchak
Josh Sauchak, also known as "Hawt Sauce", is a character in Watch Dogs 2. Appearance Josh can usually be seen with a black beanie, green hoodie, off-white button-up shirt and jeans. He wears a yellow key around his neck (what it unlocks is unknown) with his green-yellow-ish sneakers to match. Josh has short black hair and eyebrows, and very light stubble on his face. Personality Josh is socially awkward, mostly quiet with little to say and doesn't seem as emotional as the other cast members. He also doesn't understand some slang words unless they're explained to him, such as "cornhole". However, he is a genius hacker who can break through just about any security system. These traits reveal that he has , which Josh himself implies during the Swelter Skelter segment of Looking Glass. Josh's voice actor, Jonathan Dubsky, has also revealed in an interview that Josh, his character, has Asperger's. Audio Logs Audio File: Horatio's Report #02 - Found inside the first Hackerspace. "DedSec found Josh...Hawt Sauce...posting anti-ctOS videos on !Nvite . Kid had a plastic Halloween mask over his face--a skull...but like the worst dollar-store skull you could find. You could see his eyes through it - big no-no when it comes to avoiding a profiler. He had distorted his voice, but didn't change his speech patterns. See Josh, he's high-functioning autistic--which means he's got a very specific way of talking. Sitara found him easily, but he wasn't at all what we expected. When you get down to pure coding, Josh operates on a higher level than the rest of us. We got a look at his ctOS profile and all kinds of nasty flags popped up. "Emotionally challenged", "unstable", even a low "mental maturity" score. He's none of those things and he quickly became the activist soul of our group. He has a black and white way of seeing things, fair and unfair, which means he can be refreshing and often hilarious. We caught a glimpse of the damages the ctOS dealt him: rejected care programs, cut funding...overcharges. We offered to help him make things right. When we met Josh, he had the right intentions and the wrong approach-like a laser putting on a pretty lightshow instead of burning holes. If Blume's system wants to make him unemployable, damn straight we're going to snatch him up and point him right back at 'em." Trivia *In addition to being a hacker, the original version of Josh was a popular online star with high energy like Wrench. *Ironically, Josh's actor has admitted in an interview that he is bad with computers and has even broken a few of them. *In the DLC mission Caustic Progress, it is revealed that Josh has . *In order to get into Josh's character, actor Jonathan Dubsky had to do considerable research into Asperger's syndrome and Autism-spectrum disorders. Dubsky claims that the most helpful item was Look Me In The Eye by John Elder Robison, an autobiography about a man who grew up not knowing he had Asperger's syndrome until late into his life.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTfYNfkWxr8 *After the events of Eye For An Eye, Josh hacked into the Tezcas bank accounts and sent money to Horatio's family. *Josh claims he wanted to be an astronaut when he was a kid. References pt-br:Josh Sauchak Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main characters